


Shutdown

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Gen, West Wing Title Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is that all you got?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copracat (Vera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/gifts).



> For Vera, who requested Kay Howard, "I'll be wearing your tattoo" for halfamoon 2010. Um, this isn't quite that? But Kay is awesome and there is a tattoo. (Also for [**the West Wing title project**](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/1487052.html).)

"Nobody remembers what this guy looks like, but they can all tell us about his tattoo?" Beau said.

Kay held up the sketch the artist had put together based on several witnesses' statements. "It's pretty memorable."

Beau snorted.

They headed down to the Block, showed the sketch to several tattoo artists and their customers without any luck.

Kay walked into the fourth place and slapped the piece of paper down on the counter. "You ever seen this tattoo before?"

One of the motorheads leaning against the wall said, "I'll show you my tattoo." He unzipped his pants, pulled out his dick, and gave it a quick stroke.

Kay looked at him up and down, unfazed. "Is that all you got?" She'd learned not to blush or flinch years ago, but there was always some jackass who had to give it a try. Not reacting usually made their bravado deflate, and this one was no different. "Now, I can take you in for indecent exposure, at least--"

"Flashing a cop! The DA's gonna love that," Beau said, laughing.

Kay continued speaking as if Beau hadn't interrupted. "Or you can tell me what you know about the guy who has this tattoo." She looked down at the guy's limp dick, still hanging out of his fly, and curled her lip. "And you can put that away before you hurt yourself."

"I don't know anything," the guy said sullenly, zipping himself up.

"Of course you don't. You're just one more dumbass motorhead from Dundalk, huh." She shook her head in disgust. "Come on, Beau. Let's go." She pushed open the door and took a step out into the warm, rainy night.

"You sure you don't want me to rough him up a bit for you?"

Kay flicked a disdainful look back over her shoulder at the guy, who was withering under the loud mockery of his friends, and smiled. "I already did."

~*~


End file.
